Targeted drug delivery means are particularly desirable where toxicity or bioavailability of the pharmaceutical compound is an issue. Specific drug delivery methods and compositions that effectively deposit the compound at the site of action potentially serve to minimize toxic side effects, lower dosing requirements and decrease therapeutic costs. In this regard, the development of such systems for pulmonary drug delivery has long been a goal of the pharmaceutical industry.
The three most common systems presently used to deliver drugs locally to the pulmonary air passages are dry powder inhalers (DPIs), metered dose inhalers (MDIs) and nebulizers. MDIs, the most popular method of inhalation administration, may be used to deliver medicaments in a solubilized form or as a dispersion. Typically MDIs comprise a Freon or other relatively high vapor pressure propellant that forces aerosolized medication into the respiratory tract upon activation of the device. Unlike MDIs, DPIs generally rely entirely on the patient's inspiratory efforts to introduce a medicament in a dry powder form to the lungs. Finally, nebulizers form a medicament aerosol to be inhaled by imparting energy to a liquid solution. More recently, direct pulmonary delivery of drugs during liquid ventilation or pulmonary lavage using a fluorochemical medium has also been explored. While each of these methods and associated systems may prove effective in selected situations, inherent drawbacks, including formulation limitations, can limit their use.
The MDI is dependent on the propulsive force of the propellant system used in its manufacture. Traditionally, the propellant system has consisted of a mixture of chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) which are selected to provide the desired vapor pressure and suspension stability. Currently, CFCs such as Freon 11, Freon 12, and Freon 114 are the most widely used propellants in aerosol formulations for inhalation administration. While such systems may be used to deliver solubilized drug, the selected bioactive agent is typically incorporated in the form of a fine particulate to provide a dispersion. To minimize or prevent the problem of aggregation in such systems, surfactants are often used to coat the surfaces of the bioactive agent and assist in wetting the particles with the aerosol propellant. The use of surfactants in this way to maintain substantially uniform dispersions is said to “stabilize” the suspensions.
Unfortunately, traditional chlorofluorocarbon propellants are now believed to deplete stratospheric ozone and, as a consequence, are being phased out. This, in turn, has led to the development of aerosol formulations for pulmonary drug delivery employing so-called environmentally friendly propellants. Classes of propellants which are believed to have minimal ozone-depletion potential in comparison with CFCs are perfluorinated compounds (PFCs) and hydrofluoroalkanes (HFAs). While selected compounds in these classes may function effectively as biocompatible propellants, many of the surfactants that were effective in stabilizing drug suspensions in CFCs are no longer effective in these new propellant systems. As the solubility of the surfactant in the HFA decreases, diffusion of the surfactant to the interface between the drug particle and HFA becomes exceedingly slow, leading to poor wetting of the medicament particles and a loss of suspension stability. This decreased solubility for surfactants in HFA propellants is likely to result in decreased efficacy with regard to any incorporated bioactive agent.
More generally, drug suspensions in liquid fluorochemicals, including HFAs, comprise heterogeneous systems which usually require redispersion prior to use. Yet, because of factors such as patient compliance obtaining a relatively homogeneous distribution of the pharmaceutical compound is not always easy or successful. In addition, prior art formulations comprising micronized particulates may be prone to aggregation of the particles which can result in inadequate delivery of the drug. Crystal growth of the suspensions via Ostwald ripening may also lead to particle size heterogeneity and can significantly reduce the shelf-life of the formulation. Another problem with conventional dispersions comprising micronized dispersants is particle coarsening. Coarsening may occur via several mechanisms such as flocculation, fusion, molecular diffusion, and coalescence. Over a relatively short period of time these processes can coarsen the formulation to the point where it is no longer usable. As such, while conventional systems comprising fluorochemical suspensions for MDIs or liquid ventilation are certainly a substantial improvement over prior art non-fluorochemical delivery vehicles, the drug suspensions may be improved upon to enable formulations with improved stability that also offer more efficient and accurate dosing at the desired site.
Similarly, conventional powdered preparations for use in DPIs often fail to provide accurate, reproducible dosing over extended periods. In this respect, those skilled in the art will appreciate that conventional powders (i.e. micronized) tend to aggregate due to hydrophobic or electrostatic interactions between the fine particles. These changes in particle size and increases in cohesive forces over time tend to provide powders that give undesirable pulmonary distribution profiles upon activation of the device. More particularly, fine particle aggregation disrupts the aerodynamic properties of the powder, thereby preventing large amounts of the aerosolized medicament from reaching the deeper airways of the lung where it is most effective.
In order to overcome the unwanted increases in cohesive forces, prior an formulations have typically used large carrier particles comprising lactose to prevent the fine drug particles from aggregating. Such carrier systems allow for at least some of the drug particles to loosely bind to the lactose surface and disengage upon inhalation. However, substantial amounts of the drug fail to disengage from the large lactose particles and are deposited in the throat. As such, these carrier systems are relatively inefficient with respect to the fine particle fraction provided per actuation of the DPI. Another solution to particle aggregation is proposed in WO 98/31346 wherein particles having relatively large geometric diameters (i.e. preferably greater than 10 μm) are used to reduce the amount of particle interactions thereby preserving the flowability of the powder. As with the prior art carrier systems, the use of large particles apparently reduces the overall surface area of the powder preparation reportedly resulting in improvements in flowability and fine particle fraction. Unfortunately, the use of relatively large particles may result in dosing limitations when used in standard DPIs and provide for less than optimal dosing due to the potentially prolonged dissolution times. As such, there still remains a need for standard sized particles that resist aggregation and preserve the flowability and dispersibility of the resulting powder.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide methods and preparations that advantageously allow for the nasal or pulmonary administration of powders having relatively high fine particle fractions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide stabilized preparations suitable for aerosolization and subsequent administration to the pulmonary air passages of a patient in need thereof.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide powders that may be used to provide stabilized dispersions.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide powders exhibiting relatively low cohesive forces that are compatible for use in dry powder inhalers.